vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sailor Moon (Universe)
Overview Sailor Moon is a manga series created by Naoko Takeuchi that ran from 1992 to 1997. It is among the most recognized and popular manga to date and has been adapted in other media that include a five season anime in the 90s, a 2003 live-action retelling of the first arc, a 2010s web anime, and over twenty video games. The series follows the adventures of Usagi Tsukino, a lazy crybaby who discovers that she is actually a reincarnated princess of the moon who fights to protect the earth alongside her Sailor Guardians. Powers of the Verse While it might not look it on the surface, the Sailor Moon series is a very powerful universe. As depicted in the original manga and Sailor Moon Crystal, the series has many faster than light characters, and reside in the Planetary to Universal+ range of power. During the series, the transformations of the characters make them increasingly powerful, and they have a lot of hax, as well. And then in the final arc, Usagi makes it her mission to destroy the Galaxy Cauldron, which is a supermassive place at the center of the galaxy. It is here she fights against her rival, Sailor Galaxia, and learns the existence of a pseudo-abstract entity known as Chaos. Sailor Moon, when faced with this enemy, reaches a form powerful enough to allow her to reset the entire universe and return her friends to normal again, so they can live together and no longer have to fight. The live action series is reduced in power extent compared to the anime and manga, due to being a retelling of the first arc. But it does have two planet busters, one being Usagi as seen when she used the Silver Crystal to life-wiped the entire Earth in a fit of despair during the series finale. But then she revived everyone, including a deceased Minako who died prior to the final battle, removing herself and Mamoru from everyone's memories until they eventually return when their friends remember them Manga Universes * Main Universe * Dark World Universe * Alternate Sailor Moon Universe Power Classification * Part 1: Base are from Planet level to around Star level * Part 2: Base Senshi begin to reach Large Star level '''to '''Solar System level * Part 3: Base Senshi reach around Multi-Solar System level to Galaxy level * Part 4: Super Sailor Moon and Sailor Senshi start to reach Multi-Galaxy level and reach about Universe level. * Part 5: Sailor Moon reaches Universe level+ when she utilizes the full power of the Silver Crystal, and then her and the Sailor Senshi reach Universe level+ with Lambda Power. Speed Classification *Since the beginning of the series, the characters are faster than light, and they quickly reach the Massively FTL+ range. Supporters and Opponents of the Series Supporters: Desghidorah19 Methodman11 Scarletmoon56 CrossverseCrisis Elione-chan QuasimodoBellringer DodoNova Neutral/Mixed: The Living Tribunal1 Eldritch abomination Opponents: Rocks75 Kowt Profiles Protagonists Solar System Soldier: SSMoon.png|'Usagi Tsukino'|link=Sailor Moon (Characters) 73a3dd2da70fcf035e4452fdbba3fb23--sailor-moon-manga-sailor-neptune.jpg|'Mamoru Chiba'|link=Tuxedo Mask Sailor Mercury.jpg|'Ami Mizuno'|link=Sailor Mercury Vegeta_vs_Sailor_Mars (2).png|'Rei Hino'|link=Sailor Mars sailor-moon-character-guide-sailor-jupiter.jpg|'Makoto Kino'|link=Sailor Jupiter Codename-Sailor-V-codename-sailor-v-32673970-600-400.jpg|'Minako Aino'|link=Sailor Venus 1d8599e87c22d0f712c5f2371f38eb88.jpg|'Chibiusa Tsukino'|link=Sailor Chibi Moon sailor_moon_manga_vol_7_sailor_uranus (2).jpg|'Haruka Tenoh'|link=Sailor Uranus 83753a5e7f4abf74d17e281b4f85659f.png|'Michiru Kaiou'|link=Sailor Neptune Sailor Pluto (2).jpg|'Setsuna Meiou'|link=Sailor Pluto Sailor_Saturn_in_Manga.png |'Hotaru Tomoe'|link=Sailor Saturn Kinmoku System Soldier: 5c8bd8b15aab9dbaa8b94e2151605f32.jpg|Princess Kakyuu|link=Sailor Kakyuu Star_fighter_manga.jpg|Seiya Kou|link=Sailor Star Fighter Star_healer_manga.jpg|Yaten Kou|link=Sailor Star Healer Star_maker_manga.jpg|Taiki Kou|link=Sailor Star Maker Other: 103095.jpg|Sailor Chibi Chibi|link=Sailor Moon Antagonists Dark Kingdom: * Queen Beryl ' * 'Jadeite * Nephrite * Zoisite * Kunzite * Soul Shadow * Queen Metalia Black Moon Clan: * Prince Demand * [http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Blue_Saphir?venotify=created Blue Saphir] * [[Green Esmeraude|'Green Esmeraude']] * Crimson Rubeus * Black Lady * Koan * Berthier * Petz * Calaveras * Chiral * Achiral * Aquatici * Veneti * Death Phantom Death Busters: * Mistress Nine * Souichi Tomoe * Kaolinite * Eudial * Mimete * Viluy * Tellu * Cyprine * Ptilol * Pharaoh 90 Dead Moon Circus: Queen_Nehellenia.jpg|Nehellenia|link=Queen Nehellenia Sailor_Vesta.jpg|VesVes|link=Sailor Vesta sailorceres.jpg|CereCere|link=Sailor Ceres sailorjuno.jpg|JunJun|link=Sailor Juno sailorpallas.jpg|PallaPalla|link=Sailor_Pallas Zirconia.manga.png|Zirconia|link=Queen Nehellenia TigersEyeManga.jpg|Tiger Hawkeye.manga.png|Hawk m_fisheye.jpg|Fish * Shadow Galactica: sailor galaxia22.png|Galaxia|link=Sailor Galaxia ec97e87e30715fb2ed335a11687a8d18--dark-moon-sailor-mars (2).jpg|Chi|link=Sailor Chi ec97e87e30715fb2ed335a11687a8d18--dark-moon-sailor-mars (3).jpg|Phi|link=Sailor Phi ironmouse.jpg|Iron|link=Sailor seiren.jpg|Seiren|link=Sailor leadcrow.jpg|Crow|link=Sailor tinnyanko.jpg|Nyanko|link=Sailor papillon1.jpg|Papillion|link=Sailor 1a0be525e556383605884b6f7feb7f27--dark-moon-sailor-mars (2).jpg|Taiki Kou|link=Sailor Star Maker 1a0be525e556383605884b6f7feb7f27--dark-moon-sailor-mars (3).jpg|Taiki Kou|link=Sailor Star Maker Other: Tumblr_n2971o1ML21qjkedbo1_1280.jpg|Chaos|link=Chaos (Sailor Moon) Gallery Category:Sailor Moon Category:Verses Category:Manga Category:Anime